The girl of rubber who travels with the boy of Key
by Spirit Of Ryuu
Summary: Suzu was just getting used to her new friends and her island life, that is when they deicded to set out and see different worlds.Suzu cant wait to see what is to happen or what is going to go on on their adventure. But what bugs her most is what fate...


Summary: When a strange storm hits their island home 14-year-old Sora and Suzu are separated from his friends and swept into a mysterious new land. There they meet Court Wizard Donald and Captain Goofy, who are on a mission to find their king, Mickey, and return him to his throne at Disney Castle. When the four learn of the Heartless, ominous creatures who feed off the darkness in the hearts of others, they join forces to recover Sora and Suzu's friends, return the king to his rightful position and save the universe from the Heartless!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Reading a letter**

_**Stressed out words**_

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories_

_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**I own Suzu **_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**-Chapter: 1-**_

_**-Title-  
-_Calling_-**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light._

_People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it._

_Then, darkness found its way into people's hearts._

_Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, and in a flash it spread…_

_The world disappeared into the darkness._

_But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children…_

_Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the world._

_The recreated world, however, was no longer united…_

_It was divided into several smaller worlds._

_Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness…_

_**0-0-0-0**_

"Are you…alright!? I saved you from drowning!"

"Huh…? Wait..."

"Who…are you?"

"Where did you come from…?"

_**0-0-0-0**_

The sun was beating down warm rays towards a white sandy beach, on that beach slept a boy.

This boy's name was Sora. Sora had brown hair that was spiked and went everywhere, he opened one eye to show he had a brilliant colored azure eyes, his skin was tanned from him living on an island, he wore a red zipper up shirt, and red baggy pants, he wore a white and blue short sleeved jacket, and big yellow shoes, he wore white fingerless gloves which had a metal circle plate on it, and he wore a crown shaped necklace that was on a chain, he had just woken up from his nap and murmured a small, "Wha…"

"Hey!!" yelled a girl as she walked up by Sora. This girl was named Kairi. Kairi had shirt red hair, and blue eyes, she wore a purple skirt that had slits up the side and went to her mid thigh, she wore purple mid thigh shorts underneath the skirt, and a white and black tank top, she wore a necklace around her neck, she a purple and yellow arm band in her right arm and a black and yellow pair on her left, "Sora, you lazy bum!" she said.

Sora sat straight up his eyes bulging out of his head in surprise as he turned and stared at Kairi blinking, "Kairi…?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Kairi gave Sora a disappointed look, she adjusted the big tarp she carried in her hands, "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here…Sora." Kairi said

Sora then stood up and said, "No, you got it all wrong!"

_**0-0-0-0**_

'I heard someone calling…'

'Was it a dream?'

_**0-0-0-0**_

Sora and Kairi stood in front of a big wooden raft, Sora now held the tarp.

"Wow!! It's finally done! Our raft!" Sora said happily.

"Yeah…no thanks to you guys!" Came a boys annoyed voice. This voice belonged to a boy named Riku. He had silver hair down to his shoulders and green/blue eyes, he wore blue and yellow gloves, and a yellow and black muscle tank top, and blue long pants and shoes, and he had a log over his right shoulder.

Sora and Kairi looked over to Riku and blinked.

"You two are always goofing around…you weren't off scarfing down a Paopu fruit, were you?" Riku teased.

Sora then started to sweat, "Of course we weren't!" He said.

Riku smirked and said, "Hey, I was only kidding. You're so uptight, Sora."

Just then they heard a yell of, "WAAATCH OUUUUUT!!"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi quickly jumped to the side as they saw an arm attach itself to a tree and then they followed the long arm to see a girl flying towards them grinning and laughing.

"Suzu is here! Took her long enough!" Riku said smirking.

"It's weird…she is a rubber girl! She said she doesn't remember where she is from but she ate a fruit when she was little that gave her weird powers!" Kairi said smiling.

Sora had stars in his eyes, "Oh! I want to do that!!" he said

Just the girl named Suzu arrived and let go of the tree and she flew into the air laughing then landed on her feet grinning widely. Suzu had long blond hair down to her waist, she had sky blue eyes, and wore a pair of blue overalls, with a red and white plaid long sleeved shirt underneath, and khaki shoes, she had a white sack on her shoulder, "Hiya! Sorry I'm late! But I got everyone's lunch!!" She said happily.

Sora's eyes started to sparkle, "Yes!! Lunch!!" he said he then ran up to Suzu and started to poke her whining for his food, "Come on Suzu! Give me my lunch!" he whined.

Kairi giggled and said to Riku, "They are so childish…you know…I will never get used to her special powers…she ate a….fruit and it gave her powers…she said it was the…Gum-Gum fruit…do you think we will find an island like that?"

Riku sweat dropped as he watched Suzu holding the food sack in the air and using her powers to make her arm go high in the air out of Sora's reach, "Not sure…but sometimes I am thankful that Suzu has those powers…but…the downside is we live on an island and she can't swim do to eating that fruit like she said…we only just met her this year…but it's almost the end of Summer Vacation…Suzu will start school with us…but…if we leave we won't have to." He said

Kairi nodded and stared at Sora and Suzu, 'Those two get along so well…I can't help but feel envious of Suzu at times…' Kairi thought.

Suzu then pulled her eye lid down at Sora and ran off laughing, "Nyah! No food for you Sowa!!" she teased.

"Waaah! Suzuuuuuu!!!" Sora cried and ran after her.

Kairi and Riku sweat dropped and at the same time they thought, 'Those two are going to be the death of me someday.'

_**0-0-0-0**_

(5:00 P.M. - Sun Set)

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Suzu sat on their raft together the raft faced the ocean.

Kairi sat on its right, while Riku sat on the left, Suzu and Sora sat at the front facing the ocean.

"When we get to the other side of the ocean…will we really find another world?" Suzu asked in a curious way, her bright blue eyes looking out at the ocean curiously.

Sora then leaned back throwing a blue flag over his shoulder as he said or asked, "I wonder what kind of place it's going to be…?"

Riku who was carving some wood then said, "We'll know when we get there. We'll know what kind of world Kairi and Suzu came from. And we'll know why we're here. If Kairi and Suzu hadn't come to this island…we never would've known that there is another world out there. We would've lived out entire lives on this island…" Riku said somberly.

Suzu looked over at Riku and blinked, 'What's with Riku…." She thought.

Kairi then stood and said, "Hey, guys…Check this out! A thalassa shell lucky charm! Sailors used to wear these and pray for a safe voyaged…in hopes of returning safely home from their journeys." Kairi explained as she sat down again.

Suzu then blinked as Sora ran into the water, "Sora?" she questioned

"There's nothing to worry about!" Sora said happily, as he stood his back towards Kairi, Riku, and Suzu as he held the flag up, "Let's go! We're gonna go see the world!! Right?" Sora said and then asked looking over his shoulder grinning.

Suzu stared at Sora and grinned brightly, "Yeah!", 'But...I can't swim…what if….something happens and I drown…' She thought sadly but kept grinning.

_**0-0-0-0**_

(6:00 P.M. - Play Island-)

Suzu was walking by Sora, she was smiling but staying silent for once, 'It's nice…' she thought.

"Sora!" Riku called walking up behind Sora and Suzu.

Sora and Suzu turned and they blinked as Sora caught a yellow star shaped fruit, and their eyes widened.

"Take this…if two people share the Paopu fruit, their destines become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Shouldn't you be trying this before our departure?" Riku explained then asked.

Sora was sweating and was wide eyed, "Wha- -" he murmured.

Suzu stood and just watched smiling very small, 'Ah…again…they are always fighting or teasing each other about Kairi…they really like her…' she thought with a mental sigh,

Riku then leaned in and smirked at Sora, "If you're not going to, maybe I will…" He teased.

"Wait a- -" Sora never got to finish due to Kairi.

"Hey, you three! Let's go!" Kairi called from the docks.

"See you later." Riku said walking away.

"Man…who does he think he is!?" Sora asked himself as he glared and then heard a giggle and looked at Suzu.

"Riku is Riku, Sora." Suzu said with a very, small smile and walked off after Riku.

Sora stared at Suzu's back, 'Huh…what's up with her…' he thought as he ran after Suzu Paopu fruit still in hand.

_**0-0-0-0**_

…_So much to do…_

…_So little time…_

…_The door is still shut…_

…_Take it easy…_

…_Don't be scared…_

_**0-0-0-0**_

(Disney Castle)

In a peaceful blue roof castle everything was peaceful till a yell pierced the place.

"MY GOODNESS!!" came a quack of a yell.

Just then a duck wearing blue wizard robes ran down the hall way holding a letter, "The king! The king!! Goofy!" the duck yelled.

There was a black dog wearing armor asleep on a patch of flowers in a garden, "zzz…shoo…" He murmured

"Wake up!!!!" The duck yelled and zapped the dog with thunder as he pulled his wand out.

"Ayaa!!" The dog yelled as he was zapped.

The duck then grabbed the dog and stared to shake him, "Goofy! Pull yourself together! The King…" the duck trailed off.

"Uh-yuh! King?" Goofy asked still dazed.

"Shhh….! Don't make a commotion! Listen, you can't tell anyone else okay? The king - -" The duck never got to finishes as he jumped in fright hearing a female voice.

"Donald, what's all the commotion?" came the female voice.

Donald looked ready to faint as he held Goofy who looked out of it.

"Uh-yuh…" Came Goofy's response.

_**0-0-0-0**_

(Inside the library at Disney Castle)

A female mouse wearing a pink dress looked worried, "Oh my…" she said.

A female duck wearing a purple dress asked, "The king disappeared?!"

Donald stood with the letter in his hand and said, "When I came to say my morning greeting today, he had already…Pluto was holding this letter in his mouth." He handed the letter to the mouse, "I fixed the parts where Pluto drooled…." Donald said.

"Be quite!" The female duck said.

"Oh my…" The mouse said.

_**0-0-0-0**_

**Dear Donald,**

**Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly…but trouble is brewing and there's no time to lose. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out…one by one. Hate to leave you, but I have to check into this…as the king, I have a favor to ask you and Goody…there's someone out there with a key - - the key to our survival. I need you and Goody to find him and stick with him! Got it? Without that key…we're doomed!**

**P.S.**

**There is a person he holds dearly to him that is in danger. You must find that person and protect them. If he has someone traveling with him let them come. You never know when you will need more help! Remember the person dear to the person with the key…find them and protect them and also protect the person with the key!**

**Your pal,**

**King Mickey **

_**0-0-0-0**_

(Disney Castle- Library)

"So go to Travers Town and find Leon…" Travers Town…" The female mouse read and then said.

"Another world!?" The female duck gasped.

"Oh, dear! What does this mean?!" The female mouse asked worried.

_**0-0-0-0**_

(Destiny Island- 10:00 P.M.)

Sora was on his bed just wearing his shirt, and pants his gloves and belt gone as well as his necklace he held the Paopu fruit in his hand, "…Paopu fruit…" he murmured and looked down at the sleeping figure of Suzu who was clutching onto his shirt as she slept, he then blushed and looked at the fruit before thinking of Kairi and Suzu, and then threw the fruit to the floor, "Man…what a fairy tale! G'night!" he said as he pulled the covers over him and Suzu and fell asleep.

_**0-0-0-0**_

Kairi was smiling as she worked on her lucky charm, all thru the night.

_**0-0-0-0**_

Riku stood on his balcony staring at play Island, as darkness was all around play island and the waves were crashing hard, the wind blew his hair and he had a blank dead look in his eyes as he said, "The door is opening…"

_**0-0-0-0**_

**Authors Corner:**

**I hope this was okay. Alright to fill you all in…this isn't gonna be a normal KH fic…its gonna have some surprises in it once Sora sets out for new worlds. And you can tell it's already gonna be a crossover with One Piece but that's not all! Well plz review. Oh yeah I gave Suzu gum-gum powers cuz I mean..come on rubber that's so damn cool…and plus the gum-gum fruit isn't a rare one I read so there are a lot around..**

**-Spirit Of Ryuu-**


End file.
